In the state of the art, various hemostatic tools are utilized depending on the amount of blood from wound. For example, in case the amount of blood from a wound is small, bandage, gauze, and adhesive plaster are utilized. In case the amount of blood is large, tourniquet and triangular bandages are generally utilized for emergency treatment, since the bandage, gauze, and adhesive plaster are not enough to deal with the large amount of blood.
Also, as a transportation means advances, there is an increase in traffic accidents, in particular automobile or train accident. Recently, there was a large-scale earthquake disaster in Kansai region. Under the circumstances, some people unfortunately encounter these accidents or disaster and bleed in large amount.